With The Help of Roses
by KimiKeiko
Summary: Touya is colder than usual. Kurama is depressed. Can their two friends Hiei and Jin help them overcome their grief and learn to love? ONESHOT. YAOI. COMPLETE.


A/N: Okay, this is my first try at writing a one-shot and a yaoi fic, so please forgive me if it sucks. My friend BurningSnow asked me to write a KuramaxTouya fic. Here is my sad attempt. (Her work is so much better times infinity.)

:….:….:….:

With The Help of Roses

:….:….:….:

Hiei noticed a change in his friend's behaviour. The kitsune was acting dismal lately. As Kurama's friend Hiei made it his job to make him happy, but the question was how.

:….:….:….:

Ever since the end of the Dark Tournament Touya had been even colder than usual. Jin saw his friend suffer silently every day and wished he could somehow ease the pain the Ice Master concealed within him.

:….:….:….:

Kurama was tending to his flowers one day when Hiei came for a visit. He was curious to see this new garden Kurama had told him about days before. When he saw the colours of the flowers a suspicion began to swell in his mind. The colours were those of the Ice Master. The blues and greens of his hair and eyes. The milky paleness of his skin. Hiei quickly jumped into a close tree and almost fell out because of shock and amusement. This was too easy.

:….:….:….:

Touya kept secretly sneaking something into his room. Jin was growing very suspicious and concluded he had to go see what Touya was up to. After Touya left for the training room, Jin snuck in to Touya's bed chamber. What he saw shocked and amused him. Roses. Roses filled the room. The funny thing was that right in the middle of Touya's desk was a picture of a green-eyed kitsune in a sparkly red heart picture frame. This was too easy.

:….:….:….:

Hiei went in search for the Ice Master at the same time Jin went looking for the emerald eyed kitsune. As Jin was flying he saw what looked like a little black line running quickly in his direction.

"OY! Is tha' you Hiei?"

The little fire demon stopped dead in his tracks and glanced up at the smiling Wind Master. What a helpful coincidence this was. Jin came back to earth and sat down on the cool green grass. Hiei smirked and did the same. At once they both asked a question that caused both of them to chortle uncontrollably. When their laughter died down the two demons began plotting.

:….:….:….:

Reluctantly Touya got out of bed. The morning sun shone through his open window where the cheery red haired Jin was standing. Touya never understood how Jin could be so energetic so early in the morning.

"'Mornin' Icy. Ya gotta ge' ready."

"Ready for what Jin?" Touya asked.

Jin just smiled and threw some clothes at the Ice Master while walking out the bedroom door. Touya looked down at the clothing in his hands. It was similar to his usual attire except for the fact his sash matched the hair of a certain fox and his normally purple and yellow gems were emerald green with a color to match his sash circling them. He did not know what Jin was up to, but whatever it was he didn't like it.

:….:….:….:

Hiei was over awfully early according to Kurama. He wasn't even awake yet when Hiei strolled in his room and threw a package at his head.

"What's this Hiei?" The kitsune asked sleepily.

"Just open it." Hiei stated smirking. Kurama didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it. Kurama kept his eyes on the fire demon as he opened the package. Hiei's smirk only grew when Kurama averted his eyes to his newly unwrapped blue tunic and green sash in shades that matched the hair of a particular ice demon he once knew.

"Meet me here at five, and you better look your best." Hiei threw Kurama a piece of icy blue paper and left the room.

:….:….:….:

Touya sat near the fountain clutching the rose colored paper Jin gave to him earlier. The sun was beginning to set and Jin wasn't here yet. Soon a shadow loomed over the Ice Master. He looked up expecting to see the foolish red-haired demon only to find a different red-head with the most amazing emerald eyes looking down upon him.

"Hi Touya." Kurama smiled meekly. He realized Hiei had set him up. He'd have to wait until later to tell Hiei off however.

"Kurama." Touya nodded in reply. He wondered why Jin had to torture him so. He blushed slightly as Kurama sat down beside him.

:….:….:….:

"Wot they doin 'iei? They kissin' ye'?"

"No and they won't if you don't shut up." Hiei and Jin were sitting in a nearby tree watching their best friends in their love scenario.

:….:….:….:

"Who were you supposed to be meeting?" Kurama asked to break the deafening silence that surrounded the pair.

"Jin told me to meet him but…" Touya cut himself off and glimpsed at the teen next to him. Touya took in every perfect feature, every curve, every tone his skin seemed to show in the light of the setting sun…

"Touya." The mentioned snapped out of his stupor and turned away. He felt something soft touch his chin. Kurama's fingers. How he longed to feel those same fingers explore the rest of his body. He returned his gaze to the kitsune who was watching Touya intently. Without warning Kurama leaned in and Touya felt two soft lips pressed against his own. The smell of sweet roses filled his lungs.

Kurama pulled away. He looked somewhat hurt that Touya did not return his kiss.

"I'm sorry Touya." The boy got up to leave only to be pulled down on the park bench and kissed passionately.

:….:….:….:

"They're kissing!" Hiei exclaimed quietly. Jin was so excited by what was happening he fell out of the tree with a loud thud.

Kurama and Touya were too involved in their act of swapping saliva to notice. After what seemed like hours they broke apart. Kurama smiled.

"I love you Touya."

"I love you too Kurama and I always will."

Touya removed himself from Kurama.

"Shall we go someplace more private where we are not being watched by our matchmakers?" Kurama asked looking up at the very tree Hiei was hiding in.

"I think that could prove problematic my love."

"Why is that Touya?"

"Well there will be the possibility of not getting sleep tonight," Touya replied flirtatiously. Kurama pondered that point for a moment.

"I believe that is more than a possibility my dear," Kurama replied with a wink.

:….:….:….:

The next morning the couple could be seen laying together in Kurama's room, their new gifts of clothing ignored in a pile on the floor next to a bouquet of red roses.

:….:….:….:

Please Review. I want to know what you thought of it.

. : Kyra : .


End file.
